Things Change Fast
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: A new girl arrives in Tulsa, sending the Greasers on a wild ride, full of fights, romance, and running from the law.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…but that would be SO COOL! I own Jessi, my BFF owns Ali. **

**The Outsider**

**Chapter 1**

Jessi leaned back on her favorite oak tree in the lot, silent tears rolling slowly down her face. It's not like she loved her mother, or was even close to her, but it did suck that she had just died like that. _What am I going to do? I don't have anywhere to go, I don't have any money, I don't have a job, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do! _

She got up slowly, not sure of whether she should trust her legs just yet. She had just run from the hospital, not wanting to believe what her mom's doctor was telling her. She wasn't sure if anyone else cared, but the whole gang had been with her. They had always come with her when she went to see her mother. She fell back against the tree, her legs giving out beneath her. She sat down, pulling her knees close to her and resting her forehead on them.

She felt someone come skidding to a halt, and she could hear their slow breaths. They sat down next to her, not saying a word. Without looking up she said, "Hi, Pony."

He smiled. She knew him too well. He replied, "Hey, Jess."

"I suppose you came out here to comfort me, right?"

"Well, yeah! Jessi, you're my best friend…"

She looked up and smiled weakly at him, "I am?"

"Of course. You cannot tell me you didn't know that."

"Well, true, I did, but it sounds so much nicer to hear you say it."

"Now come on, tell me what's wrong!"

"Ponyboy Curtis! Were you not listening? The doc said my mother died! I have no place to go, I have no money, no job, no future! I may as well…run away and just…leave this behind me! I have nothing to live for anymore!"

"Now that is a complete lie! You're going to stay at my house. Darry and Soda won't mind a bit. We all love you, Jess. Soda can get you a job at the DX. What are you talking about, no future? You're the smartest one of all of us."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one. Pony you're smarter than me!"

"I've got book smarts. You've got the street smarts. You can take care of yourself. You know, you can't run away from your problems! You can't jus' leave the gang! You have everything to live for!"

She thought this over. True, she could always stay at the Curtis'. They never minded. And she was pretty smart, wasn't she? She said to him, "Thanks, Ponyboy. I could never get along without ya!" She hugged him and she felt good about her "current situation".

Jessi was 16 years old, and had light brown hair, which fell in loose curls all the way down to the small of her back. She never liked the idea of short hair, and her mother couldn't afford to have her hair cut anyway. Her eyes were a light shade of green, and when she was happy they twinkled with excitement, when she was sad, they were glossy, and when she was mad, her eyes glinted with red. The whole gang knew that they shouldn't mess with her when she was mad. She had been known for kicking some serious ass.

Jessi wasn't all kick-ass, though. She had a sweet side. She understood stuff that some didn't. She was a real social-butterfly; she just had a real short temper. She was really into movies. Going to the drive-in was weekly regular for her. What the gang mostly knew her for was her love of sports, especially football, and dancing. When they chose teams for football, everyone wanted Jessi. She was the best tackler and runner. Music was a big part of Jessi's life, but only her friends knew it. She could dance to any type of music, slow or fast, and it always kept the gang entertained. Sometimes one of them would join her. It was usually Johnny, as he was one of the only ones who could dance, which was surprising. Ponyboy could dance to some music, Darry could dance, and Two-Bit would dance with her jus for laughs, but it was usually Johnny who joined her in dancing.

Her past was uneasy. Jessi's dad walked out on her mom when she was only 10 years old. Her parents had a few fights, and her dad just couldn't take it anymore. Jessi had no idea where he was now. Then a few weeks ago her mother was feeling sick. She was coughing up blood and she would get dizzy and faint all the time. Jessi borrowed Two-Bit's car and drove her to the hospital, where they found out that she had tuberculoses. She was immediately admitted into the hospital, and put in intensive care. She had died early that morning. Jessi, not being able to take that she was out of family, had run, but only made it as far as the lot and her oak tree.

**A few weeks later**

Jessi had been staying with the Curtis' for a while in an extra bedroom upstairs, and her house had been re-possessed by the bank. On one particularly sunny day, the whole gang decided to play a game of football. Sodapop, Jessi, Steve and Two-Bit played against Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas. During the first quarter, Two-Bit, the quarterback, stopped in mid-play saying, "Whoa, whoa, stop…my blonde radar is tingling!" Jessi looked at him with disbelief and said, "Two-Bit, come on! We just started the game! Don't go off hunting for probably non-existent blondes right now!" He turned around and pointed off towards a girl yelling, "Blonde! 4 o'clock!"

He ran off to the unsuspecting girl. She had shoulder-length golden ringlets, and hazel eyes. None of them had ever seen her before, but they knew she wasn't a Soc. For one, Soc's wouldn't dare enter into the Greaser territory, and for another, she didn't look like no Soc. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a girl's white wife beater, and a pair of old, ripped jeans, black converse, and a black backpack over her shoulder. Two-Bit came to a halt in front of her and said, "Hi!" She stared at him and said, "Hi…" Jessi, who had taken off behind him, came up next to him, yelling, "Two-Bit! Go back to the guys and leave this poor girl alone!"

"Aw, Jess, come on! Let me have some fun!"

"Two-Bit…" She glared at him and he immediately went off to the rest of the gang, sulking. Jessi said to the girl, "Hi, sorry about him. He's got a thing for blondes…and he has issues with controlling himself." She smiled and the girl gave her a 1/2 smile, as if she was wondering if she should let her guard down.

"That's okay…I'm pretty used to it."

"I'm Jessica, but everyone calls me Jessi." She held out her hand and she took it slowly saying, "I'm Allison, but everyone calls me Ali."

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the guys."

She steered her off towards the guys, who were standing in a circle, waiting for Jessi to come back.

Ali wasn't too keen on meeting new people, especially since that Tim Sheppard person tried to hit on her in 'The Dingo', but she followed Jessi anyway. She tucked her thumbs in her pockets as they approached the boys, she learned long ago that looking cool could get you out of trouble if that is what this turned out to be. "Ali, this is Ponyboy, Darry, Dally, Steve, Johnny, Two-bit and Sodapop. Everyone, this is Ali." Ali looked up from the ground her eyes falling on the one Jessi called Sodapop. Sodapop smiled at her with warm dark eyes and a welcoming smile. "Hey." he said addressing her. Ali felt her heart leap as he spoke to her. She quickly calmed her nerves and said hello. "So Ali, you know anything about football?" Steve asked. Ali shrugged looking down at the ground again. She said, "I've played it once or twice."

"You any good?" Dally asked.

Ali shrugged again. "Dunno."

"How about joining our game then?" Two-bit said grinning.

"I would," Ali answered. "But I really have to get going." she said turning to leave.

"Wait, you just got here!" Two-bit said cutting in front of her. "You can't just leave!"

"Where are you heading anyway?" Darry asked.

Ali turned around looking at Darry. "Dunno…somewhere up north."

They all looked at her for a moment, wondering if she was running from the fuzz or something. It was Two-bit who broke the silence, "Well, I think you can stay for one play eh? Please!" Ali sighed and nodded, saying, "Alright, one play." She took off her leather jacket and threw it aside. Two-bit smiled happily and the games began.

"Hut, hut hike!" Two-bit yelled throwing it towards Ali. Honestly, Ali wasn't much of a football person, but she wasn't about to look like an idiot in front of everyone. She ran as fast as she could and jumped in the air catching the ball only to be tackled by Sodapop. They both crashed onto the ground with Ali still holding the ball.  
"This is so not my forte." Ali thought to herself. Soda got up and held out his hand towards Ali. Ali hesitated, and then took his hand. Soda pulled her to her feet, winked, and walked away. Ali felt her ears redden slightly, but quickly covered them with her curly blonde hair. "Not bad." Ponyboy said smiling as they all came towards her. "At least she can catch." Steve added a little coolly. Ali brushed her pants off and grabbed her leather jacket, and slinging her backpack over shoulder, said. "I better get going."

Just then a black ford rolled around the corner with an Arizona license plate.  
"Shit!" They heard Ali say. She turned and ran down the street fast and turned into a dark ally. "What's that about?" Johnny said looking after her. "Dunno." Jessi said shrugging. "But whoever that person is in the black ford must be looking for her." Jessi paused for a moment and watched the ford turn onto a different street. "Do you think we should go after her?" Jessi asked the guys. "I dunno, she could be put us in a lot of trouble if she has committed some crime." Darry answered.  
"No more trouble than hanging out with old Dally over there! Im going to find her." Jess said running in the same direction where Ali disappeared in the darkness. Before anyone could protest, Jessi was halfway down the street.

Jessi was a fast runner, so she caught up with Ali in no time. Tackling also being one of her strong points, she rammed into the girl, sending them both to the ground. "Now what the was that about, Ali? You see some black ford and you just take off like that? No explanation or nothing?" She said to her, not getting up off of her, fearing she might run again. Ali looked up at her, blocking off all emotion. She had also learned that if you showed emotion, you would end up getting hurt. Jessi was still waiting for an explanation, so Ali said to her, "I don't have to tell you or your friends anything!" Jessi looked down at her with disbelief. "How can you say that? I pull Two-Bit off you, I introduce you to my friends, and we invite you to hang out with us and play football, and you can't have the common courtesy to show us any respect whatsoever?" She answered back, "Look Jessi, Its real cool that you wanna help and all but you and the guys have been through a lot, I can tell, and I don't want to worry you or anyone else with my problems, its not worth it." Jessi thought for a moment before responding. "It would make you feel better if you told someone what was wrong." Ali sighed and ran her fingers threw her curly blonde hair. "Alright... I'll tell you, but not everything."

Jessi got up off of her and sat on the cold pavement waiting as Ali got up and joined her. After a few seconds of silence, Ali began to talk, "I was born in Arizona and lived with my parents happily until I was 5. Then my dad lost his job and started drinking, that's when my problems started. He would come home drunk and beat my mother, and sometimes me. I lived in hell for 12 years, dealing with my stupid and pathetic parents. A few weeks ago my father almost stabbed me in the leg with a busted bottle. I...I got...I got scared, and ran away."

Both of the girls were silent for a moment, then Jessi spoke up, "And that's who was in the black ford? Your dad?" Ali sighed and pulled her knees towards her body, resting her head. "No." she answered in a weak voice. "My parents aren't the problem." Ali was silent and buried her head in her knees. Jessi put her arms around Ali comforting her. "This person in the black ford must have been really terrible to her." Jessi thought to herself.

After a few moments like this Ali sat up and took a deep breath, "The guy in the ford was my ex-boyfriend, Scott." Ali began. "We've been off and on for about 2 years now, I never really loved him, I think I just went out with him because I wanted someone to care for me...I broke up with him on a pay phone in Texas last week. He must have traced the call and followed me." She turned to look at Jessi, her expression serious. "Listen Jessi, I don't sleep around like other girls do. I may have been unloved by my parents but I have plenty of self respect." Jessi nodded. "I never thought that." Ali smiled for the first time sense she arrived in Tulsa. Ali said to her, "I...I really wanna thank you for letting me talk to you about this Jessi...it means a lot to me." Jessi smiled and nodded. "No problem." Jessi smiled at her and helped her up. "You know, you may be rough around the edges but you're real nice inside." Ali laughed, smiling at Jessi. "Well, thanks."

Jessi kicked around a stone on the ground for a moment. "So, are you going to stay in Tulsa long?" Jessi asked. Ali shrugged. "Not unless I have a reason." Jessi smiled. "Why don't you stay with me at the Curtis's for a while? To be honest with you, it's kind of nice to have another girl around. I'm always around the gang, and it gets pretty lonely, being the only girl and all. Im sure you'll like Tulsa a lot once you get used to it. And don't even worry about that Scott guy, we got Darry on our side, and he can take a bull if you let him!" Ali laughed and nodded. "Alright, I'd like that."

Just as they were about to start back Jessi took hold of Ali's arm looking at her seriously. "Ali...would you consider us friends now?" Ali thought for a moment before answering. "Ive never really had friends before, so you tell me." Jessi smiled and nodded. "I think we're friends, maybe even best friends." Ali smiled and nodded. "I like that idea." So they started off towards the Curtis's together, Ali hoping that maybe this time she actually found a place where she belongs.

The next morning Two-bit walked into the Curtis's house slamming the door. "Hey everybo- well, well, well!" he said smiling to himself. The familiar blonde was sleeping on the couch, her hair spread out over her pillow. "So she came back," he said smirking. "Dreams do come true!"

**

* * *

A/N- So? How was it? I hope it's not as bad as I think…well, this story is a role-play by my best friend, Sarah, and me. After a while, you'll probably see a difference in our writings and can pinpoint who's writing what. I'm Jessi, Sarah's Ali. Is this a cliffhanger at all? Sarah and I weren't really sure. We don't even know what Two-Bit's going to do…you know Two-Bit! So, uh, please review, because that would absolutely FANTASTICAL! Sorry about the fluff there at the end, we couldn't do anything about it. So please review! The more reviews, the sooner you get an update!**

**Love,**

**DC & D91**

**(abbreviations, in case you were confused. I'm DC (Dangerous Combonation) and Sarah's D91 (Dopey91) Just wanted to clarify!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Outsiders, I totally would be off chillin' with them, not writing a fic, okay?**

**The Outsider**

**Chapter 2**

Two-Bit walked slowly towards Ali. He could see her chest move up and down as she breathed. He stuck his finger out and moved it towards her. He was a millimeter away when he heard Darry say behind him, "Two-Bit!" He turned around with a guilty grin plastered on his face.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh, nothing…"

"Two-Bit…"

"I was gonna touch her!"

"You were gonna what?"

"I was gonna poke her, man. I wanted to see if she was really there!"

"Do us all a favor, Two-Bit, and lay off the beer in the mornings, okay? She's real. Now back off!"

Two-Bit put his head down and mumbled, "No one lets me have any fun." Darry laughed. "Yeh, I couldn't believe she was here either. I wake up and come down her to see this blonde lying on my couch!" He shook his head and then headed towards Ponyboy's room to wake him up.

Jessi came down the stairs wearing baby blue Mickey Mouse boxers and a black cami, and smiled at Two-Bit saying, "Two-Bit…you didn't bug Ali, did you?"

"Darry caught me."

She smiled wider then went over to the sleeping blonde and shook her awake.

"Come on, you, its time to get up." She said nudging her slightly.

Ali groaned and murmured something into her pillow.

"What?" Jessi said.

Ali mumbled again a little louder, but Jessi still couldn't her.

"Come again?" Jessi said still utterly confessed.

"Bloody pulp!" Ali yelled cutting off the first part of the sentence.

Jessi nodded with a struggling smile. "Ok." She said. "But you'll be late for school if you don't get up." She said, and then left the room.

Ali groaned and snuggled closer into the warm blankets. Two-bit, who was watching the whole matter smiled evilly as Jessi exited the room. Two-bit crept towards the ball of sheets and blankets, avoiding all squeaky floorboards. He smiled and leaned in then suddenly yelling, "WAKE UP YA BUM!"

Ali was so startled that she fell from the couch hitting the ground hard. Ali groaned again, still entwined in her sheets.

"Well that worked out nicely!" Two-bit said bowing. Suddenly Darry, Jessi, Soda, and Pony appeared in the doorway thinking someone had been killed.

"Hey guys!" Two-bit said grinning. Jessi scowled and hit Two-bit over the head hard. "Idiot!" she yelled. Ali got up off the floor and wobbled slightly, the room was spinning around like a Ferris wheel. She held up her hand, about to say something, then threw her hand down lazily and walked toward the bathroom dragging her sheets along with her. Soda laughed then went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, everyone following his example.

"She sure can sleep!" Pony said with a mouthful of pancakes. They all nodded and he continued, joking, "Like Sleeping Beauty even." Everyone looked at him and smiled. "Yeh, Sleeping Beauty." Jessi said smiling.

"That sounds like a perfect pet name!" Darry laughed and said, "She may look like a princess, but a princess she is not."

Two-bit shook his head and said, "Maybe she is! Like maybe she ran away from her palace or something!"

"She's from Arizona, Two-bit!" Jessi explained.

Two-bit looked at her for a minute. "Don't they have kings and queens there?" Everyone starred at him for a moment, and then saw Ali walk in. Her hair was straight today reaching far down her back as it shone in the morning sunlight. She was wearing a black, tight shirt with a pair of ripped jeans and black converses. "Ah!" Two-bit said as she entered the room. He said, getting up to pull a chair out for her, "Sleeping Beauty is here!" Ali looked at him for a second then smiled, saying, "Sleeping Beauty, eh? I could get used to that." Two-bit grinned as Ali walked over to the kitchen counter and poured herself some coffee. Soda watched her as she sat down at the end of the table in the chair Two-Bit pulled out.

"So, your gonna stay in Tulsa?" Soda asked.

She shrugged. "Dunno, I'd like to head farther North but we'll just have to see how things go here." She smiled slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

An hour later they were heading to school in Two-Bit's car. Darry was taking Sodapop to work in his car before heading off to his own job. Ali couldn't help but being disappointed that she wouldn't see Soda for the rest of the day. "Alright, see y'all!" Two-bit said jumping out as once her parked the car. They waved lazily, then Jessi and Ali left to go and get Ali registered.

They entered the school, people yelling and screaming, talking about their weekend. Ali kept her cool and showed no emotion as they headed towards the office. The secretary looked up with a sweet expression on her face, but when she saw that it was greasers who had come in, it turned into a frown. Nevertheless, she said to them, "What can I help you with?" Jessi answered her, "Um, this is Allison. She's new, and she's not sure on how to get…what's the word? Enrolled!" The lady turned to Ali and handed her a few papers from under her desk and told her to go and fill them out. Jessi made to follow her, but the secretary said, "You. Get to first period. I'll see that your friend here gets to class. I trust you can show her around properly later?" Jessi nodded and the secretary looked back down at the document on her desk. Jessi took this moment to whisper quickly in Ali's ear, "Don't worry about the parent signatures. Bring this home with you. We'll see that they get signed. Ok?" Ali nodded and Jessi left to go to first period.

Once Jessi left, Ali looked down at the papers and began to read. "Name: Allison Curry, Age: 17, Birthday: July 21" This isn't so bad, she thought as she answered a few more questions. "Home town: Kingman, Arizona, Social Security Number…" Once she finished she handed it to the secretary, who handed her another form for her parents to sign. Then Ali let the secretary make her a school schedule.

The morning dragged on. In the middle of first period, geometry, Ali came into the class and handed the teacher a note. He introduced her and she sat in the empty seat next to Jessi. Jessi took her schedule and compared it to her own. They had most of the same classes. "I thought you were a year older than me?" Jessi whispered to her when the teacher's back was turned as she looked at the info on her schedule. "Well, sort of. I just turned 17 this past summer, and Arizona has a different school system than Oklahoma, so…" Jessi understood and they went back to attempting to pay attention.

Jessi took Ali back out to Two-Bit's car after school let out. Jessi leaned against the passenger side door with her thumbs in her pockets and staring straight ahead at a car full of Soc's driving around the parking lot. She felt her blade in her back pocket, just in case they needed. She hated having it, but Greasers don't go around without one anymore. Ali stood beside her but facing the other way, away from the sun. Jessi asked her, "So did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"It was different…"

"How?"

"Well, I mean because it was new people and new classes and new teachers…and I hated school back in Arizona, here it actually kind of cool…I've got good friends this time…" Her voice trailed off, and Jessi decided not to push that subject further.

"Did they have greasers and Socs in Arizona?"

"Nah…there were the rich kids, the poor ones, the smart ones, the dumb ones, and then there was me. Part of the outcasts group. Everyone treated me and my "friends" like trash. So I suppose it sort of the same deal you got going here."

Jessi nodded. The car with the Socs drove by again, and they were all staring at them. Jess felt for her blade in her back pocket again. Ali didn't seem to notice. Jessi turned around, searching the front of the school for Two-Bit, Pony or Johnny. She was worried that they were alone. Two-Bit can take care of himself, but Pony couldn't fight by himself against a few Socs, and Johnny would just sit there. He wasn't a coward; he was just scared all the time. She didn't see them anywhere so she turned around again.

"So you had friends over there?"

"Sort of. The outcasts were loners. We don't need friends, apparently. All I had really was Scott."

"Scott, you're ex-boyfriend?"

Ali nodded and Jessi said, "Have you seen the black ford around?"

"Well I've only been here a day, but no. He wouldn't have given up already…I guess he didn't see me yesterday running. If he had he would've come after me."

Two-Bit. Johnny, and Pony still weren't back. _Where are they? _Jessi wondered. The car with the Socs was back. It drove past them and they all stared at them again. Then with a squeal on the tires they did a quick U-turn and were suddenly the hood of their car was a few inches from the two girls. Ali had turned around at the tire sound and was surprised to see four Socs getting out of the car and walking towards them.

"Well what do we have here? A grease, showing a pretty new girl around." He put his arm around Ali and continued, "You've got to be the prettiest girl I've seen around this parking lot. What're you doing hanging around this greasy whore?" Jessi felt her hands turning into fists. She stayed quiet. Ali, trying to show no fear, grabbed his hand and threw it back at him saying, "Don't touch me, you scum!"

"Oh, a feisty one, huh? Well that should be fun!"

Jessi yelled, "Leave her alone, you Soc!"

Ali gave him a disgusted look. A different Soc grabbed Jessi and held her arms behind her back and said, "You ain't so tough now, are you greaser?" Jessi twisted her arms and broke free, her hand flying to her back pocket and pulling out the blade.

"Don't make me use this, 'cause I will."

The Soc replied with a laugh, "You wouldn't!"

She went up to him and held the blade at his throat and said, "Still think I won't?" He back away and said, "Come on, let's get out of here, man. She ain't worth it." They got in the car, backed up and sped off. Jessi turned to Ali and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessi leaned back up against the car, and Ali did the same. No sooner had they gotten comfortable then there was a loud BANG! They turned around and Two-bit was standing there with Johnny and Ponyboy, laughing. He'd banged on the top of the car. They got in and Two-bit said through laughs while backing out of the parking spot, "You should've seen your faces! White as sheets, man!" Jessi replied, "Well you'd be a bit shaky after pulling a blade on some Socs trying to pick you up, too."

"You know, if a Soc ever tried to pick _me _up, I'd be more scared that a guy was hitting on me than it being a Soc. And when did this happen, Jess? _You _pulled out your _blade_?"

"Right before you got there. They kept driving past us and looking at us and then they came and were touching us and crap. This one guy didn't think I'd actually pull out my blade and hurt him so I did and held it next to his neck. Scared him, didn't it, Ali?" She laughed and said, "That's why they left." Ponyboy responded, "Wow…I can't believe you pulled a blade on some Soc for touching you."

"He wouldn't leave us alone…"

"Jessi…"

"What?"

"What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing!" Jessi yelled, getting angry with the boys. She said in a calmer voice, "Nothing, okay?" They drove a long in silence.

When they got back to the Curtis' house Pony, Johnny, Ali, and Jessi jumped out. Two-Bit was going to meet some blonde he'd met, but he said he'd be back later on that night. Pony and Ali went inside but Johnny pulled Jessi aside and said, "Jess…what'd he say to you?" Jessi started walking towards the lot and said, "He called me a greasy whore." Johnny stopped and pulled her into a hug saying, "Oh come on, Jessi, it's okay. He's just some stupid Soc, he don't matter. Don' worry about it." Jessi thought to herself, _Pony's right…southern gentlemen don't got nothing on Johnny Cade. _Jessi smiled and continued walking saying, "Am I a whore, Johnny?" Johnny stopped again and said, "Jessica! How dare you say something like that! You're not a whore. You're still a virgin!" Jessi nodded and said, "I know…but why do the Socs think that all Greasers are whores?" Johnny shrugged and said, "'Cause they're so busy being assholes they can't open their eyes and see what great girls some of you are. They just don't think." Jessi hugged him again and said, "Thanks Johnnycakes. I couldn't get along without ya." They headed back to the Curtis' house.

When Two-Bit arrived later that night, the whole gang was in the Curtis' living room, watching a Mickey Mouse special. Two-Bit walked in and said, "Oh man! I missed the beginning!" He sat down in a chair and stared at the screen like it was the best thing in the world. Dally came from the kitchen with some beers in his hand. He handed the beers off to the people and kept one to himself. He stared at Two-Bit like he was an alien. He pulled Two-Bit up and said, "That's my seat, Two-Bit." Two-Bit apologized, and eyes still transfixed on the screen, he sat down on the floor.

Dally settled in his chair and said, "Anyone up for a movie at the Nightly Double tomorrow night?" Darry said he wouldn't go because he had work that morning. Sodapop and Steve had dates. Two-Bit said if he wasn't out getting crocked he'd come. Ponyboy answered, "Johnny and I will go, won't we Johnny?" Johnny nodded. Jessi said, "I don't have any plans for tomorrow night, and Ali's only been here for a few days so neither does she. We'll come."

The next afternoon, Johnny and Ponyboy found Dally waiting at a street corner. Ali and Jessi were meeting them at the Nightly Double. It was too early to head over to the Nightly Double so the boys went over to The Dingo and talked with fellow greasers. It started to get dark so they went over to the Nightly Double, sneaking in just for the fun of it. They found Jessi and Ali sitting, saving a few seats behind two girls they knew to be Socs, and they looked anything but happy. Johnny sat next to Jessi and grinned. Pony sat on Jessi's other side and next to Ali, and Dallas sat on Ali's other side, right behind the redhead Soc.

As usual, Dally started talking. Things went from bad to worse. Dallas sure could talk dirty. Johnny left quickly to get a Coke, Pony just sat there, unsure of whether he should join in or not, after all, these girls were _Socs_, and Jessi and Ali watched apprehensively. If they were greasers, Pony probably would join in, but not these girls. Pony recognized the redhead. Her name was Cherry Valance, she was a cheerleader. Pony didn't recognize the other girl. She had short black hair. The girls were starting to look a little frightened, or maybe it was annoyed. The redhead said, "You better leave us alone, or we'll call the cops." Dallas answered, bored, "Oh, my, my, you've got me scared to death. You should take a look at my record sometime, baby. Guess what I've been in for?" He smiled mischievously and she said, "_Please _leave us alone. Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?"

"I'm never nice. Want a Coke?"

"I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert! Get lost, hood!"

Dally shrugged and walked off. Ali and Jessi went to find Johnny. Cherry turned around and stared at Ponyboy and then said, "Are you going to start in on us now?"

Pony shook his head and replied quickly, "No."

She smiled and said, "You don't look the type. What's you name?"

Pony sighed and said, "Ponyboy Curtis."

"That certainly is original."

"My dad was an original person. I've got a brother named Sodapop. It even says so on his birth certificate."

"My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry 'cause of my red hair. Cherry Valance."

"I know. You're a cheerleader. We go to the same school."

The dark-haired girl spoke up, "You don't look old enough to be going to high school!"

"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school."

Cherry replied, "Now what's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?"

Ali and Jessi had come back with Johnny, and after hearing that last remark, Jessi groaned. Cherry turned to her and said, "What?" Jessi answered, "There are so many things that I could say to you, Soc, but you know what? I know not to judge people before truly meeting them. Don't you dare judge Dallas Winston before you even know him."

Pony stared at Cherry and said, "We're all greasers, same as him."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Ponyboy."

Jessi, Ali, and Johnny sat down. Cherry continued to talk, eager to change the tense subject, "Your brother, Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?"

Pony nodded and she continued, "He sure is one doll. I should have guessed you were brothers, you look alike."

Pony grinned. The dark haired girl, Marcia, said, "How come we don't see your brother around school? He's not older than 16 or 17, is he?"

Jessi knew that this was a sensitive subject for Pony so she answered for him, "He dropped out to help support Pony." Pony turned away from them and Jessi laid a hand on his shoulder. Dally came back to them with an armful of Cokes. He handed one to each of the girls and said, "This might cool you off." Cherri stared at the drink and threw it in his face yelling, "That might cool _you _off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too!" Dally smiled dangerously. The greasers knew that smile.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." He started to put his arm around her and then Johnny reached over and said, "Leave her alone, Dally."

Dally, taken off guard, said, "What'd you say to me?"

Johnny, who'd never so much as said, "Boo!" to a goose turned pale and said, "You heard me. Leave her alone." Dally would've hit him if it hadn't been Johnny. Johnny was the gang's pet. You just didn't hit Johnny. Dally got up and stalked off, his fists jammed in his pockets and a frown on his face. Cherry watched him go and turned to Johnny, "Thanks, for that. He had me scared to death."

Johnny managed to smile and said, "You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that."

"From what I saw, you do."

You could faintly see a tint of red on Johnny's dark skin. Marcia smiled at Pony and Johnny and said, "Why don't you two sit up here with us. You can protect us."

They exchanged glances and went up to sit with Cherry ad Marcia. Ali and Jessi moved together and watched them go. Jealousy crept into Jessi's mind.

Two-Bit arrived later, scaring the crap out of everyone, especially Johnny. They talked about Dally slashing Tim's tires, and the difference in skin fights and fights with weapons. He and Marcia got to talking, giving Johnny a chance to escape. He grabbed Jessi and they walked around, leaving Ali with Two-Bit, Marcia, Ponyboy, and Cherry.

Pony and Cherry got in line. Cherry asked, "Your friend, the one with the sideburns…he okay?"

"He ain't dangerous like Dallas if that's what you mean. Yeah, he's okay."

"Johnny…he's been hurt bad sometime, hasn't he? Hurt and scared."

"It was the Socs." Pony told Cherry the story of how Johnny was jumped by a few Socs. When Pony was finished, Cherry said, "All Socs aren't like that. You have to believe me, Ponyboy. Not all of us are like that."

"Sure." Pony said, sarcastically.

"That's like saying all you greasers are like Dallas Winston. He's probably jumped a few people." She paused for a while and then said, "You want to know something? Things are rough all over."

"I believe you. We better get back. Two-Bit'll think I ran off with his money."

Jessi and Johnny walked around the drive-in, talking to fellow greasers and briefly watching the movie. Jessi said to Johnny, "You know, I feel bad leaving Ali there all by herself."

"Yeah, do you want to go back for her?"

Jessi thought for a moment and then said "Nah. She'll be fine." She smiled. _Wow…I never thought I'd have feelings for Johnnycakes! I guess I do, though. I haven't been this happy since Mom died. It's not easy admitting that…but I like Johnny. I really don't know what love is…is this love? I'm most comfortable with him…I feel I could talk to him about anything. He's a great listener. Of course, Pony's a great listener, too, and I can talk to him about anything. But I get that special "whoop!" feeling with Johnny…and no one else. Is that called love? Besides, Pony's 14. I'm 16. Would that work? I don't think so... _

They met up with Two-Bit, Marcia, Pony, Cherry, and Ali again after the second showing of the movie. They explained that they were walking back to get Two-Bit's car so that he could drive Cherry and Marcia home. Cherry and Pony started talking, and Two-Bit and Marcia started a wacky conversation. Johnny followed behind uncertainly, and Ali and Jessi were talking in the back.

"You left me."

"Yeah, so?"

"You left me!"

Ali glared at Jessi and continued, "You left me with Two-Bit, Pony, and two Socs who wouldn't even look at me. How could you?"

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Johnny, and I—I don't know."

Ali stared at her, a knowing smile on her face. Jessi said, "What?"

"You know what."

"No I don't know what. What?"

"You like Johnny, don't you!"

"Well, duh! We all like Johnny!"

"No, I mean you really like him!"

Jessi stared at her feet. She was about to answer when a blue Mustang pulled up in front of them, full of Socs. Two jumped out. One of them said, "Cherry, Marcia, listen…just because we got a little drunk last time—"

Cherry interrupted, "A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets 'a little'? Bob, I already told you. I'm never going out while you're drinking, I mean it! Things can happen when you're drunk. It's me or the booze, Bob."

The other Soc jumped in and said to Marcia, "Baby, you know we don't get drunk very often…and even if you're mad at us, that's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums and their whores!"

Two-Bit took a long drag on his cigarette, Johnny slouched and hooked his thumbs in his pockets, Pony stiffened, Jessi put a hand on her hip and a scowl on her face, and Ali put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and gave the same mean scowl. They could look meaner than anything, and looking tough was a good quality to have. Two-Bit put his elbow in Johnny's shoulder and said, "Who you callin' bums?"

Jessi put in, "And who you calling whores?"

Bob ignored Jessi and said, "Listen here, you greasers, we got four more of us in the back seat."

Two-Bit said, "Then pity the back seat!"

"If you're looking for a fight…"

Two-Bit cocked his famous eyebrow, which only added to his cool. He responded, "You mean if I'm looking for a good jumping, you outnumber us, so you'll give it to us? Well…" He picked up a bottle and broke the end off, throwing it to Ponyboy, and he whipped out his switchblade. Jessi and Johnny both reached for their back pockets, ready to pull their blades out if it was necessary. Two-Bit continued, "Try it, pal."

Cherry broke in, crying, "No! Stop it! We'll ride home with you, Bob, alright?"

Two-Bit asked, "Why? We ain't scared of these socially elite checkered-shirt set Socs!"

"I hate fights, alright? I hate 'em!" Pony pulled Cherry aside and said, "I couldn't use this." He dropped the busted bottle, "I couldn't ever cut anyone."

"I know…but we'd better go with them. Ponyboy…if I see you at school or someplace, and I don't say hi, well, it's not personal, but…"

"I know. Don't worry about it. Just don't forget that some of us watch the sunsets too."

"I could fall in love with Dallas Winston. I hope I never see him again, or I will."

Marcia and Cherry got in the Mustang and it sped off. The five greasers walked on. Two-Bit said, "Well those had to be two of the best looking girls I've ever seen." Johnny opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it. Jessi said to Two-Bit, "Hey, we know you're guys and all, but could you _not _talk about girls like that around us? It makes me sick!" Two-Bit laughed a little and said, "Oh, come on, Jess, you know all I want is you!" Jessi laughed. It was how her and Two-Bit's relationship was. They play-flirted with each other all the time. Two-Bit pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and tore it up. Jessi asked, "What was that, Two-Bit?"

"Marcia's number. It's probably phony. I must've been out of my mind to ask for it. Guess I'm a little soused." He paused for a while and then said, "I'm going to find a poker game, maybe even get more drunk. Y'all going home?"

Pony shook his head and said, "Not right away." Johnny looked over towards his house and said, "We'll head on over to the lot." Two-Bit said goodbye to them and ran off. Jessi said, "Well I've got to go see Dallas at Buck's place. I want to see if he's all right or if Tim Sheppard got to him. Ali, you heading back to the Curtis'?" Ali looked over at Pony and Johnny. Pony said, "Why don't you come with us? We don't mind." Ali replied, "All right. I'll go with you guys. I'll see you back at the Curtis' later on, Jess." Jessi nodded and took off towards Buck Merrill's place.

Jessi arrived at Buck's place right as a party was starting. Buck had a thing for her, and she didn't like being here, but if she was going to find Dally, here was where she was going to find him. Dallas Winston was like Jessi's big brother. She loved everyone in the group, and a few she had special connections with. Like Two-Bit and her play-flirting with each other all the time, how she and Pony could talk about anything and he'd listen, and of course how she liked Johnny. But Dally was the member of the gang she worried about the most. They were like siblings. He looked out for her, as he did Johnny. She knocked on the door, and Buck opened it.

"Well, who do we have here? You come to join the party, Jessi? You know the real party's upstairs with just you and me."

He put his arm around her and she shook it off saying, "Back off, Buck, I'm here to talk to Dallas."

Buck's grin left his face and he said, "What'd you want with Dally? You're not interested in him over me, are you?"

"I love Dally more than you, Buck, yes. But interested in him? Of course not! He's like my brother, that's sick! Where is he?"

"He doesn't want to be bothered…"

"I really don't give a shit if he doesn't want to be bothered! Where's Dally, Buck?"

"Will you give me a kiss if I tell you?"

"You're impossible."

"And you've got to be the prettiest greaser girl around…come on, just one little peck on the cheek?"

"I don't have time for this." She pushed Buck aside and entered the room yelling, "Dallas?" She glanced around the room and didn't see him. She went to the stairs and yelled up, "Dallas Winston!" Dally appeared at the top of the stairs shirtless and he yelled, "Glory, what!" He then noticed that it was Jessi at the bottom of the stairs, looking highly amused at his annoyance. He said, "Jessi?" He came down the stairs and said, "I'm sorry for yelling like that, Jess, I didn't know it was you. What're you doing here?" He looked behind her and saw Buck, staring at him with a mixture of jealousy, hatred, and amusement mixed on his face. Dally thought to himself, _That sure is an odd one, Buck Merrill…_He grabbed Jessi's arm and pulled her upstairs in into the bedroom he'd been in earlier. She sat on the bed and Dally said, "So what's going on? Is someone hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I was just wondering how you were…Tim Shepard came over to us at the Nightly Double and asked where you were. I was worried he'd hurt you…"

"Well, ol' Tim sure can pack a punch. I cracked a few ribs. Tim won't be able to see out of one eye for a week!" He sounded rather pleased with himself. He went into an in-depth description of whole fight. It took him close to an hour

"So that's all you came over here for, Jess? That couldn't wait until morning?"

"Well…" She was debating whether or not to tell Dallas of her newfound feelings for Johnny. Normally she would talk to Pony, or even Johnny, about stuff that was on her mind, but not this. She couldn't go talking to Ponyboy about her feelings for his best buddy. And she wasn't about to tell Johnny! But with Dally, she felt at ease. Dallas never judged her or anything like that. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, you see, I sort of have this—" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dallas opened it and Buck stood there. He winked at Jessi and said, "We've got a problem, Dally. Some Socs are driving around out there. They're looking for a fight, I just know it. A bunch of us are going out to make sure nothing's happening. We can't go without you, in case they decide to jump us. You in?" Dally turned to Jessi and sighed. He said, "Buck, I'm in the middle of something…can it wait?" Jessi interrupted, "No, Dally, you go. It's more important than my little problems anyway. Go. We don't need a fight." Dally said, "If it's bugging you so much you came to see me, it's not that little. I'll be back, you just wait here, okay? It won't take long." He grabbed a shirt and a jacket off a hook on the wall, gave Jessi a hug and left with a smile. Jessi rolled her eyes and sank down to the bed, thinking about Johnny.

Pony/Johnny/Ali in the lot:

Ali rubbed her arms as Pony started a fire. Once its flames were blazing, Ali edged closer to the burning embers, trying her best to stay warm. Suddenly, Johnny caught her eye. He was leaning against the big oak tree behind them, starring at his home, you could see his parents fighting and arguing through the window. Ali crept closer to Johnny and sighed looking up at the night sky.

"My parents fought a lot too."

Johnny turned away from his house and looked at Ali.

"…It's hard…when the two people who are supposed to love you more then anything…fight and hurt each other…making you feel like your nothing."

Ali nodded looking at Johnny. "Yeh, it does."

Johnny looked at Ali again. How could she be so strong? Why wasn't she falling apart inside like he was? He suddenly felt a burst of anger as he looked at Ali…or was it jealousy.

"H-how can you be so strong? H-how do you deal with all of it?" Johnny asked shaking slightly.

Ali looked over at Johnny, reading his thoughts immediately.

"It hurts me too Johnny." She answered. "But I deal with it. I believe that…. that God makes things like this happen…to make us stronger. We decide our happiness, others can't make it happen for us. And if you just give up the fight…then the pain is going to eat you from the inside out. You just have to keep going Johnny."

Johnny starred at Ali in utter amazement. There was something about Ali… she seemed…so wise. He nodded and turned his eyes up towards the sky.

"Oh."

Next thing they knew, Johnny and Ali were listening to Pony talk about the country, and they all fell asleep.

Johnny woke up first from a gust of cold wind. He looked around him sleepily and noticed Ali lying beside him and Pony on his other side. He shook Pony awake and Pony ran off, mumbling something about how Darryl was going to kill him for being late.

Johnny then turned his attention to the sleeping Ali, deciding he ought to wake her up, too. He shook her, whispering, "Ali. Ali? Ali! Ali, wake up." Ali's eyes fluttered open and she sat up crying softly, "What? What's happening?"

"We all fell asleep. Ponyboy just ran home. You better get back, too."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna stay all night out here. Who's gonna care?"

"Johnny…"

"Go, Al. Just go."

"Alright, but you come to the Curtis' if you get cold or lonely or something."

She started walking towards the Curtis house, wiping sleep from her eyes. When she got to the door, she heard yelling inside. She wanted to turn around, remembering how her parents fought all the time, but decided to open the door and face what was happening. These were her friends, after all, not her parents. She reached for the door as it slammed open and Pony came running out. He dashed down the steps and through the gate, running for the lot. Ali called after him, "Ponyboy! What's going on?" She started to go after him, but as she started to go down the steps, an arm pulled her back. She turned to see Sodapop, his eyes now full of worry, instead of their usual dancing and laughter.

"Let him go, Ali. He needs to cool off."

She nodded and said, "What happened?"

"He came in and Darry got upset. He yelled at me for sticking up for Pony, and then Pony yelled at Darry for yelling at me. Then Darry hit Pony." Ali put her hand over her mouth and turned her head to look in the direction of the lot. Soda finished, "So Pony left. He'll come back, don't worry about it. He just needs to cool off a bit." Ali nodded again and they headed inside.

Pony skidded to a halt, but lost his balance and fell on the newspaper covered Johnny. Johnny pushed Pony off of him. Before he could ask what was happening, Pony had pulled Johnny up and was yelling, "We're running away, Johnny." They ran for a little while, and then stopped to catch their breath. Johnny gave Pony a cigarette so he'd calm down. Pony said, "Let's walk to the park and back. Maybe I'll cool off enough to head home." They got to the park and sat on a jungle gym. Before they'd had a chance to get comfortable, a blue Mustang pulled up, and 5 Socs jumped out.

**A/N-- OMG YES! WE FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER DONE! And hey, I think the long update is made up by the fact that this is FREAKING 15 PAGES! WOOP! We'd like to thank our kind reviewers for sticking with us through this little period of writer's block. Thank you all s much! I hope everyone reviews for this chapter, because that would just MAKE MY DAY! Inspiration is filling me up, so I hope an update isn't far off. No matter what, we WILL NOT abandon this story. I don't care if Sarah ditches it, I certainly won't! Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing, but more importantly, KEEP ENJOYING!**

**Love,**

**DC and D91**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the new created characters. **

**Things Change Fast**

**Chapter 3**

Pony and Johnny hopped off the jungle gym, not taking their eyes away from the Socs coming at them. Pony took a long drag on his cigarette and stared at the one in the front, Bob. Cherry's boyfriend. Johnny's hand went automatically to his back pocket to feel for the switchblade. He didn't know if he'd be brave enough to use it like Jessi had used it, but it made him feel a little safer knowing he had it. Just a little.

Johnny cried out to the obviously drunk advancing Socs, "Hey, you—you better watch out! You—you're on our turf, now…" He gulped. Bob answered, "No, Greasers. You watch out." He paused for a second, looking them over. He continued, "You know what a Greaser is? White trash with _long, greasy _hair." He threw his flask of alcohol all over Pony, who was standing in front of him. Pony stood still, determined not to flinch. He retorted, "You know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and Madras!" He spit right in Bob's face who cried, "That's it, Greaser!"

In a flash, three Socs had Ponyboy in a fountain, holding him under the water. Two pushed Johnny to the ground and kicked him. While the two Socs who had Johnny laughed, he pulled out his blade. They immediately backed up and started running for the Mustang. Johnny ran over to the three Socs who had Pony in the fountain.

Pony woke up and coughed water up on the sidewalk. He sat up, dazed and utterly confused. On the ground directly in front of him was Bob, lying in a pool of his own blood. Pony felt vomit spring through his throat and into his mouth. He looked around and saw Johnny holding the knife in one hand, holding his head with the other, a look of horror plastered on his face.

"Johnny? Is he…is he dead?"

Johnny nodded shakily.

About 10 minutes before the Socs came for the guys 

Dally burst back into the room to see Jessi asleep on the bed. He smiled and shook his head, taking off his jacket and draping it over her. He mumbled to himself, "Jessi would sleep while one of Buck Merrill's parties is going on downstairs…" He laughed. He turned to leave right as Jessi stirred. He turned back around and stared at her as she sat up slowly and opened her eyes. She jumped a little when she saw Dallas standing over her. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and said hoarsely, "What time is it?"

Dallas checked the clock on the wall and said, "About 2:30 in the morning. I can't believe you can sleep through that party down there…"

"Well, I have a lot in my mind!" She glared at him for a second and then continued, "So what happened out there?"

"We followed the Socs a bit, they saw us but ran scared. Bunch of wimps. I'd be worried if Johnny or Pony was out and about, but they should be back at the Curtis' by now…"

Jessi nodded and he said, "So what's been on your mind, kiddo? You know, what you came to see me for?"

Jessi snapped awake and put her feet over the edge of the bed, leaning back against the wall. She said to him, completely alert, "What do you think of Johnny and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like…what would say if we…oh, I don't know…got together?"

"Are you going with Johnny Cade?"

"What? No! No, listen. What's been on my mind is that…"

The door banged open and once again, there stood Buck.

"What the hell do you _want, _Buck? I'm kind of busy here!"

"Sorry, Dal. Two kids are here to see you."

"What? Who?"

"Uh, Sodapop and Darry's little brother and that little scrawny dark skinned boy."

"Pony and Johnny? What are _they _doing here?"

"I don't know! They just told me to come and get you. They look real shaken up. Said it was important…"

"Alright, Buck. Tell them to come up here."

Buck nodded and closed the door. Dally said, "Tell me quick. 'Fore they get here."

Jessi decided to spit it out before they were interrupted again, "I like Johnny…as _more _than a friend…much _much _more."

Dallas stared at her. For the first time in his living memory, Dallas Winston was _speechless_. He finally managed to say, "And have you…talked to…him…about it?" Jessi shook her head and said, "No, I couldn't. I want to, but I just don't think I would be able to face rejection like that…" Dallas nodded and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her cheek right as Johnny and Pony came stumbling in. Dally looked at them both in disbelief. Ponyboy was wearing a wet sweatshirt without sleeves, and Johnny was paler than a ghost, and blood was all over his hands. Before Dallas or Jessi could say anything, Pony cried, "Johnny killed a Soc!" Jessi's eyes grew wide as she stared at Johnny. Johnny nodded feebly and Dally said, "Alright, alright…I'll tell you what we're going to do. I never thought I'd be caught up in murder here in Oklahoma…"

He got up and crossed the room to a closet and pulled out a T-shirt and a big jacket. He threw them to Pony and said, "You're gonna catch pneumonia or something wearing a wet shirt like that in this cold. Put these on. They'll be a bit big; they're Buck's. But it's warm, so you best be grateful." Pony pulled his wet shirt off and threw it in the corner; pulling on the warm, dry clothes Dally had given him, thankful to be out of that wet sweatshirt. When Pony was dressed, Dally opened the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a gun and a twenty-dollar bill. He handed them to Johnny, instructing him to catch a train to Winchester (A/N- I can't remember where they go and I don't have the book or movie with me right now, so if that's wrong, I'm sorry!) to get away and to hide in a church before the story leaked, and to use the gun for protection and the money for food. Johnny nodded and looked at Jessi, who was still sitting on the bed, her eyes wide.

More than anything, Jessi felt scared. She was so scared for these two guys who she loved more than anything. She didn't want the cops to haul Johnny in for murder. It was such a scary thought. Jessi rubbed her arms. Johnny rushed to her and sat next to her, putting his arm around her instantly. She looked at him and smiled appreciatively, feeling much safer and warmer with Johnny's arm around her shoulders. Dally looked at them and caught Jessi's eye. She could detect a smirk behind his stone-face.

Even though Dallas knew this was a tender and special moment for Jessi, he also knew that cops would be all over this within hours and Johnny and Pony needed to get out of Tulsa. He said to the two sitting on the bed, "Look, I hate to break up the love fest," the two jumped apart, as if just realizing that they were in a room with other people, "but Johnny, Pony, you guys have to get out of here. Fast." Johnny nodded and stood up. He and Pony made their way to the door. They were halfway out when Jessi suddenly cried, "Wait!" Dallas, Ponyboy, and Johnny all turned to look at her as she jumped off the bed and hurried to them.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No! I won't allow it, Jess!"

"Dallas, you can't stop me."

"Jessi, no. I can't let you leave!"

"And why not?"

"It'll be dangerous!"

"I don't care…Dallas, you know that I can take care of myself. And you know I hate lying, so when the feds come, I won't be able to lie to them. And I know where Johnny and Pony are. I'll just give everything away! And, not to mention, Dally…you know why I want to go. You, more than anyone, know why this is important to me. "

After more protesting, Dallas finally backed down, "Fine, Jessi! Fine. Go. But hurry. I'll come down as soon as it's safe and fill you in. Once you get there, buy enough food to last a few days, buy it cheap. That twenty ain't gonna get you very far. After you buy groceries and stuff, you don't so much as stick your noses out the door, you hear? Now go!"

The three rushed from the room and headed off into the dark to the train station.

Dallas was right. Within 2 hours, someone had reported Bob was missing, and then within thirty minutes, they found his dead body, and no clues as to the murderer. Jessi, Pony, and Johnny jumped off the train and rolled down a hill in Winchester a mere 20 minutes before the police stopped all train activity coming from Tulsa and put up road blocks. The three found the church okay, and slipped inside before anyone could see them. They all laid down on the hard ground and fell asleep, despite the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

Johnny and Ponyboy woke up a few hours later to the sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the boards of the wall in front of them. Johnny sat up and looked around. He hadn't seen much of the church the night before in the dark, and it didn't look much better now. It looked abandoned. There were cobwebs and spiders hanging from every corner. The pews were so dusty, they looked like they were meant to be gray. The floor wasn't any better; it had a big mixture of dirt and dust everywhere. After he'd surveyed around a bit, he noticed something was different.

"Jessi?"

She wasn't where she'd fallen asleep the night before. He got up and walked around a little before he called again, "Jessi? Jessi!" It was then that Ponyboy sat up, too, and took in his surroundings. He said to Johnny, "What are you yelling for?"

"Jessi's not here, man!"

"What do you mean, 'not here'"

"I mean she's not here!" He motioned around the room and said, "Do you _see _her anywhere?"

"No…" He looked around and then sat up a little more, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Why aren't you worried about her?"

"Why are you _so_ worried about her, huh? Like she said to Dallas last night, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"But she's not supposed to be out there, Ponyboy! What id the feds picked her up or something?"

"What for? She hasn't done anything to get caught for."

"Other than hiding criminals, you mean."

"Well true."

Johnny started pacing and looking through the gaps between the boards for signs of her.

"You know, Johnny…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked Jessi."

"We _all _like Jessi, man. She's…uh, real cool."

"No, no, no, Johnny. You _really _like her, don't you?"

Johnny stared at his feet for a little while. He wasn't sure what to say, exactly. He always knew that he liked Jessi as a friend, and he'd always felt this special bond between them…but really, _really _like her? As _more _than a friend? The more he thought about it, the better is sounded, the more convinced he was of it.

"Well?"

"I dunno, man, okay? I mean, I guess so, but I—I just don't know."

Before Pony could respond, Jessi opened the door, her arms full of paper bags, and stepped inside, closing the door quickly behind her. She dropped the bags on a table and Johnny ran to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Did you miss me, Johnnycakes?" He laughed a little and blushed as he stepped back.

"I just went to buy some food." He nodded and they dumped the bags out.

"Okay, now. I bought one loaf of bread, a lot of bologna, a pack of cards, two packs of cigarettes, a few books, and a bag of candy! Just a bunch of stuff that didn't need to be refrigerated. You wouldn't believe how cheap things are around here. "

Johnny said, "Candy? Cards? _Books_?"

"The candy is for me." She grabbed the bag, "and the cancer sticks are for you guys," she'd picked up Dallas' word for 'cigarettes', "and the cards are for some entertainment. I figured we might be stuck here for a few days, and we'd need something to keep us occupied." Both the boys nodded, impressed by her use of logic. (A/N- heh heh…Jessi's supposed to be me…heh heh.)

Around midday Johnny suggested, "Ponyboy, we've gotta change our appearances."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they'll have pictures of us by now. They must've noticed we left about the time of the murder!"

Pony and Jessi shivered at the word 'murder'.

"Why would they notice _us _being gone?"

"Soda and Darry have _got _to have reported you missing by now."

Ponyboy considered this. Johnny had a point.

"But what will we use?"

"Jess can go buy us some peroxide to make you blonde…and we can cut our hair with her blade, since mine's not as sharp and it's kind of…dirty…"

"Jess?"

She looked up and said, "I think it's an idea worth considering. It definitely wouldn't be a bad idea."

Before Pony could change his mind, Jessi was out the door to buy the peroxide.

"Johnny…you're gonna live to regret this."

Johnny smiled as he opened Jessi's switchblade. He tugged and started trying to cut of Pony's hair.

"Don't cut too much off now, Johnny…"

Johnny smiled again and continued.

A few hours later they started at themselves in a mirror they found in the church. Pony cried, "Oh, glory…" His hair was blonde and short. Johnny's was still black but shorter.

"Oh come on, Ponyboy! It's just hair…it'll grow back…"

"Shut up, Johnny! You still look halfway decent!"

Jessi laughed, "Oh, Pony…"

"My hair was like…my signature! Now it's gone…"

"Pony, you're overreacting."

He scowled and lit a cigarette. Jessi and Johnny left him alone and went out the back of the church to watch the sunset.

"This sure is crazy, Johnny."

"Yeah…I'm sorry you got mixed up in it."

"No, don't be sorry. I begged Dallas to let me come, remember?"

"Yeah…hey, why was that?"

"What?"

"Why'd you wanna come so bad?"

Jessi blushed slightly, remembering how she had wanted to come because she wanted to be near Johnny. She was falling for him more and more every second.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Jess…yes you do…"

Jessi felt a wave of bravery rush through her as she said, "Johnny, I like you. I like you _a lot_. I wanted to come because I wanted to be near you…pretty silly, right?"

She looked down at the ground. Johnny stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Jessi?"

She looked up at him. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

A/N- What a good ending to the chapter, right? Well, I never actually _did _take the story off, and I got all this inspiration, so I decided to write some. Sarah didn't do anything for this chapter. Hopefully we'll start writing together again this summer. Anyway, sorry there wasn't anything with the other Curtis boys or Ali in this chapter, I didn't want to do the wrong thing if Sarah didn't want what I wanted to happen. I promise some of that in the next chapter. Anyway, please review! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!!**

**A/N- I'm so awful...this has been written for such a long time, but I hadn't remembered! I'm so sorry!!!! **

**Things Change Fast**

**Chapter 4**

Darryl Curtis was sitting in a chair in his living room, his head in his hands. Sodapop walked in and saw him sitting there, looking so pitiful, and immediately felt sorry for his older brother. He went over to him, put his hand on Darry's shoulder, and said softly, "Hey…" Darry didn't look up and replied, "It's all my fault, Soda. All my fault…" Soda knelt down in front of him and said, "No, Darry, don't say that!"

"If I hadn't hit him, he'd still be here! So would Johnny and Jessi. It's all my fault."

"Darry, you had no idea that Ponyboy would've run off with Jessi and Johnny."

"Still doesn't change that it's my fault. I feel so guilty, Sodapop."

"But, Darry, you shouldn't feel guilty! If you'd known that by hitting Pony he would've run off with Johnny and Jessi, would you have hit him?"

"Of course not!"

"Life is unpredictable. If we knew what was going to happen, living wouldn't be so great. We can't know the future, and we can't change what happened. Instead of wasting all of our energy on grieving and blaming ourselves, we should be trying to find him. So come on, get up, and _stop _feeling sorry for yourself!"

Darryl looked at him and said, "Do you care at _all _that he's not here?"

The sparkle in Soda's eyes disappeared as he cried, "_Of course I care_! I'm just choosing to be a bit more optimistic and hopeful than you're being!"

That got through to Darry. He'd never seen Soda get mad like that before. He was always the calm yet excited one. He was always so mellow but hyper at the same time. Darry looked at Soda and half smiled. He said to him, "How'd you get to be so smart, Sodapop?"

Soda smiled back and the dancing twinkle returned as he said, "I learned from my brothers."

Darry gave him a hug. They broke apart when they heard footsteps on the stairs. They looked at the stairs to see Ali standing there, looking kind of surprised. She said, "Oh, glory…I just ended a brother-bonding moment, didn't I?" Soda smiled at her and said, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Al. It was pretty much over anyway." He winked at her and she went weak in the knees.

"Has there been any word about Ponyboy, Johnny, and Jessi?"

Darry shook his head sadly and answered, "No, nothing yet. Though I hear they're asking ol' Dallas a lot of questions about that Soc that was killed in the park. I bet they think _he _did it. For once, he didn't. They have no clue that Johnny, or Pony, or Jess did it. Can you imagine little Johnny or Pony, off killing Socs?" The rest of the gang put two and two together and realized that one of them killed Bob. Dallas was the only one who knew the truth. Two-Bit thought that Jessi did it because she'd already pulled a knife on some Socs. No one else had any ideas on which one it could be. One thing they all knew, it couldn't be Johnny. Not sweet, innocent Johnny.

Ali said back, "Well it's a good thing you haven't reported them missing yet. They have no way of blaming any of them for that murder right now. It would look suspicious if they all happened to leave at the same time together, all a few hours after Bob was killed."

Soda nodded and said, "See, Ali's like me, Darry! We both think on the bright side. Don't worry…they'll turn up. It's only a matter of time…it's only a matter of time."

Dallas Winston was sitting in a small wooden chair in front of a small table, staring into the angry eyes of two police officers. One of them said, "Come on, Winston. It had to be you! Who else would do something so awful to such a nice young man?"

Dallas smirked and said, "Oh come on, Officer. If it was me, I'd be owning up to it! I wouldn't _hide_ after killing a Soc! I would definitely admit to that one."

The one who had asked him the question said to the other officer, "He's got a point there, Joe. He's not the sort to run from his crimes. He wants the credit."

Joe answered, partly talking to Dally, "Well if he didn't do it, then he must have some type of connection. A crime don't take place in Tulsa without him knowing who did it and why."

Dallas smirked some more and leaned back in the chair. He said to them, "That's very true."

"So what do you know about this case?"

"I heard the person who killed him went to Texas. Lots of space to lose yourself in."

"Texas? How'd they get there?"

"Hell if I know. Train, I guess."

"But we shut off the train stations and put up all those roadblocks."

"Well then my guess is that whoever killed the Soc was smart enough to know that he or she had to get out of here before the cops, that's you guys, realized the Soc was dead. I guess it worked."

Joe glared at him and said, "And just _how _do you know they're in Texas?"

"Like you said, _Officer_," He sneered the last word and smirked, "a crime don't go on in Tulsa that I don't know about."

"And how sure are you that they're in Texas?"

"You mean you don't trust me? I'm so hurt!" He faked a sad face.

"Just answer the question, Winston!"

"Now, come on, boys. You know I'm not going to tell you squat without something in return. I've told you the Texas-bit. But just think…I could be lying. I'll tell the truth if I get some type of…payment."

Joe sighed, "What do you want, Dallas?"

"Maybe fifty bucks would do the trick. On the other hand, a promise saying that you won't ever put me back in jail would be nice…'course you could always go back on your promise when you catch said fugitive. I think fifty bucks is my best bet."

"And you'll tell us the truth if we give it to you?"

"Of course."

Joe told the other officer, "Go get the fifty bucks."

He retorted, "But, sir! That's a lot of money for something like this."

"Just go get it!"

He nodded and went to get the money. When he returned, Joe said to Dallas, "Here it is, Winston. You tell us the truth, and we'll give it to you."

"But how do I know you'll give it to me after I've told you? You could be bluffing."

Joe put the money in the middle of the table and said, "It's right there, go ahead and take it." Dallas reached out for it, keeping his eyes on the two officers. His hand closed around the cash and his eyes lit up. His plan was working wonders. He smirked again and said, "Splendid, boys. Just splendid."

"Now keep your end of the bargain."

"I was telling the truth. I hear they went to Texas. For the same reason I told you. Lots of space to get lost in."

"So we just paid you for nothing!"

"No, I could've been lying." In truth, Dallas wasn't lying. He _had _heard some people say the killer went to Texas for the same reason he'd given the cops. Just because he didn't set the story straight didn't make him a liar. He hoped the two cops would let him go soon so he could get to Winchester and get the guys and Jessi up to date on what was happening.

"So how sure are you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Winston, I'm not sending men to Texas to look for some Greasers, only to find out that you're wrong."

"Well I can't be one hundred percent positive. But if I committed that kind of crime, I'd announce it and run to Texas. Get the credit, but not the time."

"Do you know who did it?"

Dallas stared at the Officer's face, trying to read his expression. _No, they don't have a clue as to who did it._ He responded, "All I can tell you is that it's a Greaser."

Joe turned to the other officer and said, "Tell the other men to check out the Greaser neighborhood, John."

"Gentlemen, we've already established that they've left. Going there won't help you find them."

"Shut up, Winston. John, ask every home if someone has gone missing."

John nodded and went out the door. Joe turned back to Dallas and said, "You're free to go, Winston." Dallas nodded and stood up. He said, "Pleasure doing business with you." With that, he strode out of the police station on onto the street. _Now…how to get to Winchester…?_

Ponyboy was sitting on a pew in the church in Winchester, thinking about his hair and the last few days. He recalled that morning, when Johnny had been so upset because Jessi wasn't there. It was then that he figured out that Johnny liked Jessi as much more than a friend. He had felt a cold stab of jealousy. He had always known that he liked Jessi a lot. She was smart, pretty, funny, adventurous, and he could tell her anything. He couldn't pretend that he hadn't envisioned him being with her. He got up and went over to the door to look at the sunset. He reached the door and heard Johnny say, "Jessi…"

Pony looked down at the stairs where they were sitting and saw Johnny's hand slid under Jessi's chin and pulled her closer. Pony's mouth dropped open as he watched Jessi and Johnny locked in a passionate kiss. He backed away from the door, shocked and heartbroken.

Jessi pulled back tenderly from Johnny and stared into his dark brown eyes. She whispered, "Is this real, Johnny?" He whispered back, "Feels real to me." She smiled. He said to her, "How, when we're in the middle of all this…crap," Jessi laughed as he continued, "can we be…kissing and—and—" Jessi finished his sentence, "Falling in love?" Johnny blushed and said, "Yeah…" Jessi kissed his cheek and said, "It's starting to get cold." She rubbed her arms together as Johnny pulled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She said to him, "Thanks."

"Don' worry about it, Jess."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She said to him, "So what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about—about this!" She pointed back and forth between herself and Johnny, "Us. What are we going to do about us?"

"Well, what do you mean by 'going to do'? We have to do something?"

"I mean, when we get back to Tulsa, what are we going to do? Are we going to acknowledge this…chemistry? Do we tell everybody? Do we keep it a secret? What about Ponyboy? Do we conceal this from him while we're here? What are we going to _do_?"

"Um…well…what do _you _want to do?"

"I'd like to acknowledge this…I'd like to tell everyone…I don't want to _not _tell Pony. I don't want to hide this."

"I agree."

"So, what do we do? Do we just walk up to Pony and the others and say, 'Hey, guys, guess what?' and hope they take it well?"

"Maybe we should like 'get together' when we see the others. Like, pretend to. Like, gradually."

"Maybe…but what about Pony? I hate lying to him!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Jessi. I agree, though. We shouldn't hide it. Ponyboy's my best friend, and I don't like lying to him anymore than you do."

"So, do we just go and tell him?"

"I guess so…"

Jessi gave him a scared look and he said, "Are you scared to tell him, Jess?" She nodded and he said, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt Pony's feelings. I've always suspected that he had a small 'schoolboy crush' on me..."

"Yeah, the rest of us thought that a bit, too."

"So what if he does? Don't you think that…_us_ might hurt him a little bit?"

"It would hurt him more if his best friends lie to him."

"True."

By now, the sun had set and the sky was dark. The stars twinkled and shone. It was amazing that the stars could still shine so brightly when so much in the world was going wrong. Jessi gave Johnny a quick kiss and they went inside the church to find Pony and break the news.

They reached the main room of the church and saw Pony sitting on the top of a pew, smoking a cigarette. Jessi said, "Hey, Pony!" He glanced to them and nodded in greeting. Johnny said, "What's with you, man?" Pony stared ahead of him and didn't answer. Jessi stepped in front of him and said, "Pony, what is wrong with you?" Pony turned his head and stared at the wall. Jessi didn't give up that easy, "Ponyboy Curtis! What did I do to deserve the silent treatment, huh?" Pony turned back to her, anger flashing in his eyes. Jessi just stared at him with a cold stare. He said angrily, "Were you ever going to tell me, Jess?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you and Johnny were going together."

"What?"

"I saw you guys out there kissing. How do you think that makes me feel, Jessi? That my best friend was carrying on a secret romance with my other best friend and not telling me about it?"

"Carrying on a romance? Pony, what you saw was my and Johnny's first kiss together. We haven't been hiding this from you. We came in here to tell you all about it because we didn't want to keep it from you."

"Yeah, sure, Jessi."

"Ponyboy, it's the truth! Why would I hide it? Why would I lie to you? And why are you so bugged by my kissing Johnny, huh?"

Pony stared into her eyes and said, "I care about you, Jessi. I've always cared about you."

"Pony, I care about you, too."

"No you don't. Not like I care about you."

"Pony, what are you talking about?"

"I love you, Jessi!"

Jessi stepped back, dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Although she always had her suspicions about Pony's true feelings for her, she never expected that he actually _loved _her. When Jessi finally found her voice she said, "What did you say, Ponyboy?" Pony took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, Jessi. I love you. Not like my sister, not like my friend. But for real."

"Pony, you're only 14…"

"So?"

"How can you know that you love me when you're only 14? And how can you expect me to be with you when you're 14 and I'm 16?"

"Two years isn't that much."

"It is in teen years, Pony. But that's not what we're talking about here."

"Jessi, I love you. You can accept that, or you can't."

Jessi's face softened. She took Pony's hand and said, "Ponyboy? I see you as a brother. If I didn't, we might have a shot, but you and Sodapop and Darryl are like my brothers! I grew up with you guys…"

"Yeah, Jessi…I know…"

"So are you mad at Johnny and me?"

"No…I guess not. I mean, I still wish it could be me…but I can't be mad at you guys for being happy."

He looked down at his lap and tossed his cigarette in the corner. Jessi smiled and kissed Pony's cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Thanks, Pony." He smiled at her and said, "Go on, go get your man." Jessi laughed and gave Pony a mock salute. She went over to Johnny, who had just been standing there, listening to Pony and Jessi's conversation. She put her arm around Johnny's waist ad he put his arm around Jessi's shoulders. She looked up to him and smiled. She almost completely forgot about why they were here. She was so happy, it was almost completely out of her mind that the person she had her arm around had killed a Soc a few days before.

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long and there's not the promised Ali deal. Sarie, If you're reading this, WRITE ME SOME ALI STUFF: D Anyway, it took me awhile because this is written on my laptop, which doesn't have Internet access without a bunch of cords and I just now figured out how to do it and all. Hopefully I'll be able to update better now. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Hey, don't you like the ending? Huh, huh? No cliffhanger!! I say that's pretty good for you guys. Anyway, I got to go. I've got loads more stuff to write and a bunch more stuff to update! Please review, I'll love you forever!!

**Love, **

**DC**


End file.
